Answer
by Akane Ukitake
Summary: Sebagai pemikir sekaligus ahli strategi Kiheitai, tentu saja banyak hal yang seorang Takechi Henpeita pikirkan. Terutama bagaimana menentang peraturan Healthy Development of Youths yang menurutnya sangat tidak berpihak pada seorang feminist sepertinya—tetapi apa yang menjadi permasalahannya sekarang cukup membuatnya bingung.


.

.

.

 _ **Disclaimer**_

 _Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki_

 _Answer © Akane Ukitake._

 _ **Warning**_ _: OOC, typo, ketidaksesuaian EYD, etc._

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

* * *

Sebagai pemikir sekaligus ahli strategi Kiheitai, tentu saja banyak hal yang seorang Takechi Henpeita pikirkan. Terutama bagaimana menentang peraturan _Healthy Development of Youths_ yang menurutnya sangat tidak berpihak pada seorang _feminist_ sepertinya—baiklah, yang satu ini mungkin tidak berhubungan dengan Kiheitai secara langsung, tetapi apa yang menjadi permasalahannya sekarang cukup membuatnya bingung.

Matako, gadis berambut pirang itu tidak terlihat sejak pagi. Teriakan kesal yang kadang terlontarkan padanya juga tidak terdengar hari ini. Biasanya, gadis itu—masih dengan rambut acak-acakan dan muka mengantuk akan bertanya padanya soal sarapan apa yang mereka punya hari ini (Takechi secara langsung mengurusi masakan untuk mereka semua) sebelum Takechi menyuruhnya untuk mencuci muka, jika ia tidak ingin dilihat oleh sang atasan dengan kondisi seperti anak gadis yang tidak tahu diri. Kini, Matako sama sekali tidak terlhat—apa gadis itu sedang ada urusan? Tapi apa?

Kedua, Kawakami Bansai. Produser musik yang juga menjabat sebagai Wakil Ketua Kiheitai itu juga tidak terlihat pagi ini. Sejujurnya, ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan pria itu (terlalu susah untuk menjaga percakapan dengannya di luar hal yang berkaitan dengan rencana Kiheitai, nyatanya, ia pun tampaknya tidak memiliki minat yang sama dengan pria itu, tentu saja) tapi Bansai pasti selalu datang untuk menikmati sarapan atau sekedar meminum kopi di awal hari. Setidaknya ia akan melihat pria itu satu hingga dua kali di markas Kiheitai—sibuk dengan pekerjaan sendiri atau berbicara dengan sang atasan. Sama seperti Matako, ia juga tidak terlihat setengah hari ini.

Terakhir, tentu saja yang paling penting dari seluruh anggota Kiheitai, Takasugi Shinsuke, sang komandan. Berdasarkan apa yang ia lihat dari keseharian pria itu (menjadi seorang jenius dan penasehat Kiheitai membuatnya memiliki kebiasaan memperhatikan banyak hal), rutinitas sang atasan tampaknya tidak terlalu berbeda jauh dengan sang wakil ketua—kecuali pada bagian Takasugi yang tampaknya sedikit lebih santai dibandingkan dengan Bansai. Pria itu lebih pada penentu kebijakan ketimbang sebagai pelaksana kebijakan itu sendiri. Membuatnya lebih pada memperhatikan dokumen-dokumen laporan hasil pertemuan yang dilakukan oleh Bansai atau mungkin laporan persenjataan darinya. Tapi saat Takechi mencari pria itu di dalam ruangannya, Takasugi tak ada disana. Kemana gerangan pria itu?

Sesungguhnya tidak bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka dalam sehari bukanlah masalah yang besar. Nyatanya tiap anggota Kiheitai memiliki tugasnya masing-masing. Tapi, ketiga temannya (bolehkah untuk sementara ia mengatakan seperti itu?) yang tidak terlihat hari ini sungguh menimbulkan tanda tanya. Setidaknya, Matako akan tinggal di markas atau mungkin Takasugi dan Bansai. Selain itu, apa ada keputusan lain yang tidak ia ketahui sebelumnya hingga membuat mereka bertiga harus pergi secara bersamaan?

Untuk sesaat Takechi berpikir—kenapa ia tidak bisa memecahkan pertanyaan ini?

Terlebih lagi, kenapa ia memikirkan hal ini?

Tapi untuk seorang jenis dan pemikir seperti Takechi Henpeita ia akan menemukan jawabannya bukan?

Belum sempat pria itu menghubungkan berbagai hal untuk memecahkan 'misteri' yang terjadi, pandangan pria tiba-tiba saja tertutup oleh kain secara paksa, begitu pula kedua tangganya yang diikat ke belakang dengan begitu cepat. Ada penyerangan?!

"Tunggu dulu—aku hanya seorang _feminist_!"

Memangnya siapa yang mau menangkap seorang _feminist_ sepertinya?

Lupakan dulu soal statusnya sebagai _feminist_ —ralat seorang _lolicon_ , tapi jika memang ini penyerangan pada markas Kiheitai, tentu saja ini keadaan yang serius saat sang atasan atau anggota lainnya tak ada di markas mereka sendiri. Sembari diseret untuk berjalan dengan paksa ada baiknya ia memikirkan rencana untuk keadaan ini, tapi dengan mata tertutup dan tangan yang teringkat seperti ini apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Cukup lama ia merasa diseret untuk berjalan hingga akhirnya kakinya berhenti pada suatu tempat. Ada dimana ia sekarang?

"Oh—keadaanmu cukup menyedihkan, Takechi."

Suara itu!

"Shinsuke- _dono_? Tunggu—apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi?"

"Bansai, lepaskan ikatannya."

Tunggu, jadi yang menyerang dan menyeretnya tadi adalah Kawakami Bansai?

Sesaat setelah pandangannya tak terhalang kembali. Ia bisa melihat Matako dengan kue di tangan serta senyum lebar padanya. Apa ia salah melihat atau gadis memang itu terlihat senang sekali?

"Oh! Takechi _-hentai_ , selamat ulang tahun! Berhentilah menjadi _lolicon-ssu_!"

Ia bahkan masih dipanggil seperti itu di hari ulang tahunnya.

"Takechi- _senpai._ " Ia membenarkan. "Aku bukan _lolicon_ tapi _feminist_! Dan kalian menyeretku hanya untuk ini?"

Kali ini, Bansai yang memilih untuk angkat bicara, "Ngomong-ngomong, soal menyeretmu seperti tadi adalah rencana Shinsuke."

Takasugi yang awalnya hanya diam saja kini tampak sedikit geram, "Bukan rencanaku. Bukankah kau yang berkata seperti itu tadi?"

"Tapi, Shinsuke _-sama_ menyetujuinya _-ssu_!" Matako dengan tampak polos berkata seperti itu.

"Bukan berarti itu rencanaku."

"Kau juga sebelumnya menyarankan hal yang mirip, Shinsuke."

"Tunggu—kenapa kalian melimpahkan ini padaku?"

Melihat apa yang terjadi, Takechi berpikir jika ia tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menemukan jawaban dari setiap permasalahan yang ia temui. Ia akan menemukannya cepat atau lambat, bersama dengan orang-orang yang ia kenal saat ini.

Bersama Kiheitai.

 ***Fin***

* * *

 **Happy Birthday, Takechi Henpeita!  
**

Astaga, ini pertama kalinya saya nulis cerita soal ahli strategi Kiheitai yang satu ini. Entah kenapa pas tahu hari ini ulang tahun Takechi, saya rasanya ingin buat satu fic soal dia lmao—dan jatuhnya malah seperti ini, maafkan hamba ( d) tapi semoga tetap menghibur kalian semua. Ngomong-ngomong, sudah dari dulu sesungguhnya pengin nulis Kiheitai sebagai satu kesatuan, as a family. Saya harap dengan fic ini sesungguhnya sudah tersampaikan ya :"))) (walaupun ini sangat ooc but they are also a lovely family like Yorozuya huhuhuhu ;;;)

Special thanks untuk: **BucinKamotarou** dan **penakopi** untuk reviewnya di fic sebelumnya! Jika sempat membaca ini, Akane harap kalian tetap terhibur!

Have a nice day!

Warm Regard,

Akane Ukitake.


End file.
